Kabriel Hakusho
Kabriel Hakusho (ガブリエル白書, Kabriel White Paper) is the 3rd track to Shiraishi's album Medicine or..?. It is also the 9th track to Shiraishi's tour album Doku to Kusuri. Lyrics Kanji= 指先をつかまれて 簡単に落ちたなんて“らしくない”な 心までつかまれた はじまりは　暑い熱い夏のある日 なめらかなそのボディ すべるようなライン 悩ましいそのフォルム いじらしい　お前の名前はカブリエル！ 冬を越えられない　無常すぎる　運命に 冷静（クール）なフリしても Ah　焦ってる　焦ってる なぁ　嘘やろ？　嘘やろ？　でも 真実・現実・事実 （'Cause you are KING of SUMMER） 部屋の温度は　25℃がベストや 適度に加湿　霧吹きは必需アイテム ひと夏だけの　儚い存在だって 出来る限りの力でお前を守りたい いたずらに急ぐなよ？ ひたむきな　可愛い　可愛い　可愛い奴だ 帰り道　急ぎ足 淋しげに　胸に迫る秋の予感 プロテイン入りのゼリー 高タンパクがポイント バナナもいいらしい 栄養管理は完璧（パーフェクト）　それでも 移りゆく季節に　誰もが皆　逆らえぬ 止まり木を見つめて Ah　祈ってる　祈ってる でも　わかってる　わかってる　今 終わってく　終わってく　SUMMER TIME （'Cause you are KABUTOMUSHI） 小さな部屋で　共に過ごした時間 ひとつひとつが　こんなにまでいとおしいから 俺を泣かせちゃ　罪なカブトムシやで 出来る限りの力で一緒にいたいから （大丈夫やでぇー　カブリエル　 由香里はあぁ言っとったけど お前は絶対 　冬越えられるから 俺が守ったる You are SPECIAL KABUTOMUSHI） 気まぐれとか　戯れと呼ばれても 大切だから　大切にするそれだけやで ひと夏だけの　儚い存在だって 出来る限りの力でお前を守りたい |-| Romaji= Yubisaki o tsukamare te kantan ni ochi ta nante "rashiku nai" na kokoro made tsukamare ta hajimari wa atsui atsui natsu no aru hi nameraka na sono bodi suberu yō na rain nayamashii sono forumu ijirashii omae no namae wa kabu rieru! fuyu o koerare nai mujō sugiru unmei ni reisei (kūru) na furi shi te mo Ah asetteru asetteru nā uso yaro? uso yaro? demo shinjitsu. genjitsu. jijitsu ('Cause you are KING of SUMMER) heya no ondo wa 25 ℃ ga besuto ya tekido ni kashitsu kirifuki wa hitsuju aitemu hito natsu dake no hakanai sonzai datte dekiru kagiri no chikara de omae o mamori tai itazura ni isogu na yo? hitamuki na kawaii kawaii kawaii yakko da kaerimichi isogiashi sabishi ge ni mune ni semaru aki no yokan purotein iri no zerī kō tanpaku ga pointo banana mo ii rashii eiyō kanri wa kanpeki (pāfekuto) soredemo utsuriyuku kisetsu ni dare mo ga mina sakarae nu tomari ki o mitsume te Ah inotteru inotteru demo wakatteru wakatteru ima owatte ku owatte ku SUMMER TIME ('Cause you are KABUTOMUSHI) chīsana heya de tomoni sugoshi ta jikan hitotsuhitotsu ga konnani made itōshii kara ore o nakase cha tsumi na kabutomushi ya de dekiru kagiri no chikara de issho ni i tai kara (daijōbu ya de ~ kabu rieru yukari wa ā ittotta kedo omae wa zettai fuyu koerareru kara ore ga mamottaru You are SPECIAL KABUTOMUSHI) kimagure toka tawamure to yobare te mo taisetsu da kara taisetsu ni suru soredake ya de hito natsu dake no hakanai sonzai datte dekiru kagiri no chikara de omae o mamori tai |-| English= You grabbed my finger It's not like you to fall down so easily At that time you grabbed even my heart It started on that hot hot summer day That body is so smooth Such a glide line That form is so slick So innocent, your name is Gabriel! You can't survive over winter, it's your destiny with too much uncertainty Even if I pretend to act cool Ah I'm panicking, I'm panicking Hey, it can't be true? It can't be true? But It's the Truth . It's the Reality . It's a Fact (‘Cause you are KING of SUMMER) The room temperature is best at 25℃ Moderately a humidification spray is an essential item Because your fleeting existence lasts only for one summer I want to protect you with as much power as I have Don't rush into mischief Single-minded cute, cute, cute guy Hurry home Sad premonition of autumn close to the chest Protein containing jelly The point is high protein Banana seems to be fine too Nutritional management is perfect, but even so Nobody can change the shifting of seasons Looking at a roost Ah I pray, I pray but I know, I know now summer time is ending, ending (‘Cause you are a rhinoceros beetle) The times we spent together in a small room each one of them is this dear to me, so This rhinoceros beetle whose sin is making me cry I want to be together with him with as much power as I have "It's alright Gabriel Even though Yukari said "Aa" You will definitely survive the winter I'll protect you" (You are a special rhinoceros beetle) Even if I'm called whimsical or they say I'm joking I keep you precious because you are special to me, and that's it Because your fleeting existence lasts only for one summer I want to protect you with as much power as I have Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics